Bringing Him Back
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Three years later, and Dave still hasn't gotten over Bro's death, thus, causing him to slowly lose himself and even start to hallucinate. this doesn't go unnoticed by John and Karkat, so after finding the blond having a bad brake down, Karkat comes up with a plan of bringing Bro back. Question is, is the danger of having to go through the game again worth is? well, they thought so.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hey everyone! this is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so tell me how I did. R and R. ^^**

* * *

"_Hey, wake up li' man. You have to go to school." A calm voice whispers tenderly into a teen's ear. The said teen groans and buries his face deeper into his pillow. The older male smiles and leans down kissing his forehead. "Come on."_

"_Bro…Do I have to…?" he asks looking up at his brother. Bro sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed. He knew that Dave was having a hard time at school. And it was simply because he wasn't exactly the biggest guy around, and his eyes were red, which he kept hidden behind his shades. _

"_This is your last day…you start a new school tomorrow Dave…but, fine…You can stay today…" Dave smiles as he leans up and pulls him brother down to lay down next to him. "Cuddly much?"_

"_Shut up…" Dave mumbles as he falls asleep, Bro smiles as he shakes his head but doesn't make a move to leave._

"_Dave! Wake up! You have to go to school!" Bro yells from down stairs of their small shitty apartment. Upstairs Dave growls as he puts his shades on and runs down. "Damn it dude, this is the second time you've gotten up late. I would understand if it was your first day, but it's not." Bro scolds him as he tosses the teen his helmet while grabbing his own. Normally, Dave would walk to school, but the days he would wake up late, Bro would drive him to school on his motorcycle._

"_Shut the fuck up. I was tired." He says as both walk out and down to the street. Getting on the back of the motorbike, Bro rolls his eyes, and then places his helmet on and speeds off. "Ugh, bro I have a headache."_

"_Sorry li' man. But hey, if you don't feel better later on, call me or text me and I'll pick your ass up." Dave nods. He knew his brother would pick him up, but he was hoping he would take him to work with him this time. But, that wasn't the case sadly. He then notices that he had arrived at his school hopping off, he hands his brother his helmet then gives the older Strider a quick hug and runs inside. "Have a great day Li' Man!" he yells to his brother/son. Smiling he drives off. Time to go to work._

(Dave)

The blond sighs, he had fallen asleep again in class. But, lucky him, John had copied the notes and homework for him. He was lucky to have a dorky friend like John. He had always been there for him. Especially after bro died. He had been there the second he had finally broken down in tears. John was one hell of a best fucking friend.

"Dave?" the blue eyed teen calls, the pale skinned male looks at him. "You okay? You're shaking. Cold?" Dave nods. It was rather chilly, and he didn't bring a sweater. "Hello? Dave?"

"Sorry. It's a little chilly. But I'm okay."

"Liar." Dave looks up at the blue eyed boy. John had a look of complete worry on his face. He was the first person to constantly look at him like that, Jade, Rose, even Karkat. Karkat was an ass towards him. But all of them, gave him a look of worry and pity. "What's bothering you Dave? Aren't we best friends…?" Dave smiles a small smile.

"Of course we are."

"Then tell me what's bothering you Dave! You've been fading away right before our eyes and I can't take it! I want to know what's wrong! Damn it Dave stop doing this to us, and mostly to yourself!" John suddenly blows up. This cause Dave to look at the teen with shock. John had never blown up on anyone, much less himself. Frowning, Dave knew exactly what John wanted him to do.

"Striders don't pour our hearts out. Striders don't cry. Nor does anything bother us Striders." John growls, next thing Dave knew, his was slapped across the face, and rather hard. Dave could see the rest of their friends looking at the other boy with shock. John had never laid his hands on someone. Especially Dave. After all, the Strider wasn't known for just letting people hit him without his reacting violently.

John then realizes what he had just done. Now he had a scared look. He had seen how violent Dave could get, and Dave wasn't so nice to people who just attack him out of nowhere like that. And honestly, John didn't even know what came over him. He was just so mad, sick and tired of that 'Striders don't do this and that' shit. He blamed Dave's older brother for that kind of thinking….then it hit him. Bro, tomorrow was the two year anniversary of his brother's death. He hadn't even remembered up until now. Oh well, fuck.

"D-Dave, he didn't mean to-"

"I'm going home" Dave cuts in before Rose could finish speaking, he pulls out his helmet and walks over to his motorcycle that used to belong to Bro. Walking up Rose stops him from leaving.

"Dave, look, he-"

"I'm going home. Talk to me then." With that he speeds around the girl and leaves. He was now, in no mode to deal with his friends. He knew John didn't mean to hit him. But, fuck, it hurt and if he didn't leave then, he would have ended up punching his poor friend out cold. And he wasn't going to hurt him.

Once getting to his apartment, he walks up the stairs and to his apartment. Once in, he closes and locks the door. Letting out a sigh, he walks over to the couch and lays down. He then nuzzles one of the pillows there. It smelled a lot like Bro's fucking cologne, it was comforting, but heart breaking. Looking up, he for a moment commentated on calling out for his Bro, in hopes that he walk come rushing down the stairs.

"Bro!" he calls, after a few minutes nothing. He frowns as he buries his face into the pillow and begins to cry. Dear god how he missed that fucking idiot of his brother/father. Sure, there were times where he would annoy the shit out of him, but he was the only family he had. Shit, bro was the one who helped him the most during the game.

He groans hearing beeping coming from his laptop, reaching over he grabs it from the coffee table ad opens it up.

_GA: Dave? Dave you okay?_

Oh great, it was John. He then sets it on the ground, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

_GA: Dave? Come on man! Answer me! I know your home!_

_GA: Please?_

_GA: I'll come over if you don't respond._

_GA: DAMN IT DAVE ARE YOU OKAY!?_

Growling, Dave picks up his laptop and answers back to his friend.

_TG: FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD! WHAT!?_

_GA: Thank god! I thought something happened to you! Are you okay? I'm really sorry about hitting you, I didn't mean to do it… _

_TG: What the hell did you think happened to me? I'm fine. And don't worry about it…I kind of deserved that hit…_

_CG: Hey fuck face, what the hell did you do?_

_GA: Hey kar!_

_CG: Begone. I need to talk to Dave alone._

_TG: Whatever you have to say, you can say it with John here._

_CG: I'm coming over._

_TG: Fuck…John, I'll talk to you later._

_GA: Okay. Bye Dave._

The young strider closes his laptop as he places it back on the floor. He throws his arm over his eyes after taking his shades off. He really didn't want to deal with Karkat. But he was a friend of his, and he could tell him anything without having to worry about him running off and telling the rest of the gang.

Siting up, he gets a shocked look seeing Bro siting at the table, one arm resting in front of him on the wooden surface. His free hand was tucked under his chin. He had his sun glasses on, but he remained unmoving. Dave then glares at him.

"Kar and the others are worried about me," Bro says nothing, and merely stairs at him. "Apparently I don't act the same anymore." He gets up standing in front of the table. "Stupid right? I mean, come on! I'm fine!" he says smiling, but that smiles fades. He looks up at the older Strider. In his mind, this was just another hallucination. It wasn't real. Bro was gone. And gone for good, he had found him dead. But, his heart was telling him that, it was him. That he was really just sitting there. Listing to him like he used to. Just hearing you vent. More tears start to well up and fall from his red eyes. "Damn it…Striders don't cry…"

But, Bro remains unmoving. Dave suddenly grabs a nearby glass cup and throws it at him. Panting with anger he just screams, he falls to his knees grabbing and pulling at his own blond hair. He hadn't even noticed when Karkat had kicked the door in and was at his side trying to get the blond to open his eyes. But, he continued to scream. He wanted to know why his brother was killed, he wanted to know why he didn't get the chance to tell his brother that he loved him. And that he was proud to call him Bro. he could faintly hear Karkat calling his name but he then passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: heres chapter two guys! enjoy!**

* * *

Karkat sighs as he stands up and stretches his sore muscles. When he had arrived at the apartment, there where several people trying to open Dave's door. Of course is first reaction was to beat the shit out of all of them, that is, until he heard the screams coming from inside the two bedroom apartment. He remembered Rose telling him that Dave wasn't himself, so she had asked him if he could go check on the teen. So he did, and he came to find the human screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to pull his own hair out.

He couldn't help but glare at the human. He had to explain to the other humans that lived here that he was just going through a really bad break up, along with a stressful family problems. Lucky him, they believed him. But, soon his glare fades. He had a soft spot for the strider. He had grown close to the fragile human after the game, so to see the once calm, cool, collected Strider, broken, angry, and depressed, made him upset.

Dave had been asleep for hours. And he couldn't even say that was a good thing. Every now and then, the teen would let out small whimpers and even call out for his brother. Karkat was thinking about maybe calling John to come and watch him. He had gotten an idea on how to get his Brother/father back. But he would need to go back to Sburb, but every time he looked down at the human. He couldn't bring himself to leave the teen after he had stayed with him for this long.

"Ugh…fuck man, you really did weed your way in huh? You idiot. I don't know why you just don't admit that you miss him…it's not hard. Shit, you got John and the others worried sick about you. Hell! You even got _ME _worried about you." Karkat explains. He sighs not getting a response from Dave, sitting down on the edge of the human's bed, he gently pats the boy's head. "It's decided…I'm going to go Sburb, I'm going to find the Memory compositor Knight. She can help….she bring Bro back….I promise…I'll help you." With that Karkat kisses the human on the cheek and leaves him a letter.

He had to get the rest of the gang together. He had to tell them about her. But, he knew there was a chance they would all say no, the road to get to her planet was dangerous, she was considered as a human boss battle in the game. But, of course, the choice to battle her was optional. One didn't have to fight her, but if the player wanted one wish without consequence, she was the one to beat. If he could get Rose, John, Jade, Terezi, and Nepeta to agree, maybe they might have a chance.

Nodding, the said male sends a message to the gang telling them to meet him by the school. With that, he rushes out of the apartment.

"Ugh, where the hell is Karkat!? He told us to meet him here." Terezi asks, John sighs as he looks up and sees Karkat running up. "Where the hell where you Kar!?" he glares at her.

"Guys, it's about Dave. I have an idea of how to bring back Bro." His eye twitches as they just stare at him as if he where some sort of idiot. "Um, can I get some kind of answer from you assholes!?"

"Kar…Bro…bro is gone. There's no-"

"Are you really trying to tell a _TROLL _weather or not there is a way to bring back a dead person from that game? Really? Who do you fuck faces think I am?" Karkat asks, the group merely look at one another before turning back to look at the other male.

"Kar, you're not thinking about going after _HER _are you?" Terezi asks, the other troll nods. She then looks at Nepeta with worry. "But, Kar, no troll has ever beaten her, nor has she ever let one leave her planet alive…" Karkat nods, he knew that the girls were scared, but, he looks at the human players and sees that they were looking at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about man?" John asks. Karkat sighs as he starts to walk back to Dave's apartment with the others following.

"She's Sburb's Memory compositor knight. She's an optional boss to fight if you want a wish granted without flaw. But…she's not easy to beat. She's human, she is the only human to be known to have been born in the game." He explains as the group follows him. Terezi gets a worried look, Karkat had finally lost his mind. She understood that Dave was his friend, but did that really mean that he had to go and come up with that?

"You're crazy Karkat! There's no way we would win! Only Bro has defatted her and even then, he was lucky to live through that fight!" Terezi explains with worry as they walk up the steps of the blond's apartment. This was it, Kar had finally lost him mind, to think he was willing to go this far for one human!

"Dave needs this! He's destroying himself! Don't you see it!?"

"I say let's do it." This causes everyone to turn and look at John who had a smile on his face. Karkat smiles at that and at the look on the other's faces. "Kar is right, Dave is losing a long standing battle with himself. And if we don't help him in any way we can, we will lose him and then we won't be able to bring him back." Now John had a point, it was true. All of them knew that Dave's state of mind was dwindling down to nothing. "If we have to go back to the game to help Dave, then so be. Let's find her."

"I agree. Dave needs help." Rose explains as they arrive at the blond's apartment room, and walking in, they see him picking up broken glass pieces, looking up Dave waves. "What happened here?" she asks walking over and helping him clean up the mess.

"I got mad so I chucked a cup at the wall." Dave simply explains to his 'twin sister' as he thanks her with a nod and throws away the broken glass, once that was done, he was tackled to the ground in a hug by John, causing both boy's to laugh. "So, why are all of you here?" John smiles.

"We have to find someone in the game." This causes the pale blond to frown. "She's human Dave. She was born in the game."

"What? Really?" he asks, Karkat nods as he sits down.

"She's an optional boss. Very dangerous, and hates anyone who isn't your Brother." This causes Dave to look up at him.

"Bro? My bro knew her!?" he asks, the troll nods.

"He beat her and she granted him any wish he wanted. What was his wish, who knows." He explains, Dave then looks away and nods. "We are going to find her, and bring her here to the human world where she belongs. It's not safe in the game for her."

"Makes sense. Alright, when do we leave?" Dave asks, the other smiles as he gets up.

"Whenever you guys are ready. But let me warn you…it's not going to be easy. If we thought Jack was hard to beat…than we won't stand a chance against her. She's a lot more dangerous than he was…she can easily destroy the world if she wanted to." Dave smiles, this causes the male troll to look at him confused, now why in the hell was he smiling? He didn't see how any of this was something to smile about. He hadn't even told him the reason they were going to go see her.

"You all crazy." Terezi comments, but she sighs, she wasn't going to let them go alone. They were her friends and she was going to help, no matter how scared she was. Sighing she smiles. "But I'm not letting you idiots go alone either. So count me in." Smiling John nods.

"Then let's head back to our places. We will meet up in the game." Rose then turns to look at the boys. "What?" John asks.

"Which world do we meet up at? I would say Dave's but…"

"To hot?" he asks, she nods. Chuckling he smirks. "Can't take the heat? That's kind of sad." She growls and smacks him upside the head. "Okay, okay sorry. Then we will meet up at yours John." Nodding the other teens say their good byes and leave the blond to himself. Sighing he looks over a photo of himself and his brother. "I said I wouldn't ever go back. But after hearing what Kar explained. How can I say no? That girl needs to live here in the normal world." Smiling he nods as he grabs his computer and sets it on the table. Turning it on, he then sees the said game logo on the screen and sighs. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. To go through that hell again for some girl he didn't even know. But he was going to beat her, get his wish and bring here to the regular world where she could do as she pleased.

He smiles. "I'm going to make it happen." With that he clicks the said logo and opens the game. "Let's make it happen gang."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review! thanks again for reading! **


End file.
